


Kiss of Despair

by DesolationPoint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bullying, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolationPoint/pseuds/DesolationPoint
Summary: Mikan has been through a lot in her life and can't take it anymore, but after a seemingly random encounter with Junko Enoshima, she starts to believe there's still hope left for her. (Junko x Mikan) (Junko/Mukuro x Mikan but that's if you see it that way.)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Kiss of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I'm not sick anymore, and I hope it stays that way!
> 
> After this, and the start of the next chapter, the mood will lighten. I promise. We have to start sad to end good. that being said, there are still some fucked up moments throughout this fic. It's nothing too bad. If you're cool with the tags you should be fine. 
> 
> On a final note. Junko is still a horrible human being, but she generally loves Mikan in this fic. Also, Mikan is a bit more pessimistic than how I would usually write her, just as a warning.

About an hour ago the sunset had spread across the clouds, turning them into a bright orange with an, almost, pretty outline of pink on their undersides. Now, it was gone, and she was left under the starless, moonless sky as the passersbys continued on with their lives. There was no sunset, only the blackness of the storm clouds as they swiftly approached. The sky was grey and so low to the ground that the world felt small and close - as if the storm was wrapping itself around her. The air was thick and smelt strongly of rain, and the following rumbles of thunder only solidified it. When the first drops of rain finally fell, they were as large as the tears she had cried all afternoon; each one splashed down without mercy, reminding her of just how pathetic she was.

Only briefly did she think of getting out of the rain, but she soon decided against it.

There wasn’t much of a point.

Later she would return home, soaked, and face her parents. She would cry herself to sleep, then, in the morning, everything would return to normal. She’d cook them breakfast, then head straight to her job. She would push herself through, flashing fake smiles, giving false comfort, then leave. She’d come back here, and repeat. She was so pathetic that she let this become a routine. At this point, she could even memorize the people who tormented her and the ways they did it.

I mean, after all, she was nothing but a dumb, ugly whore. She was filth. She deserved to be spat on, and hit, and be called horrible names. She deserved to have water splashed on her, or have things thrown at her, right? She was clumsy and timid, and she seemed to always ruin everything she touched, so she deserved this.  
And tonight was no different.

Today at work, she was cornered. Two girls and a muscular male pushed her into a hall; her coworkers did nothing. She thought they needed help at first, but she was wrong. When the man latched onto her shoulders, she just closed her eyes and let it happen. She wasn’t strong enough to stop it, and it wasn’t as if she were going to be saved, so she just let it happen; the other girls didn’t even have to hold her down. She had since drowned out their voices - their insults - and just let them tarnish what was left of her.  
Believe it or not, she had gone to the same high school as them.

Maybe that’s why it hurt so much more tonight. Maybe that’s why she’s sitting here alone, not that she has anyone to be with, in the freezing rain despite how much her nurse senses told her not to. These three scared her so much back then, what were they going to do to her now as adults?

She felt hot tears run down her cheek as a sob escaped her lips.

She stopped questioning this awhile ago. She was just a pig, a fat whore, one who deserved to disappear.

***Strike!***

“I…” She wiped her nose with her hand and stared at her reflection in the rising puddle. “Maybe I should-”

“Should what?”

She gasped from the sudden voice before burying her face in her hands. Bracing for impact. “What are you doing out in the rain?”

What… What was she supposed to do? Faintly, Mikan could hear the sound of footsteps behind the bench, mainly her side. What was she supposed to say?! “Is this the new trend or something?” the feminine voice continued as if it were actually curious. “Is this good for the skin? Because let me tell you I’ve been _dying_ for a new treatment, not for me of course, for someone I know with horrendous skin. My skin is flawless if you would look.”

Mikan just had to peek through her fingers now, and now that she could get a good look at the girl, it only took a second to recognize her latest mistake. This was Junko Enoshima, the former Ultimate Fashionista, and now world-famous model. Everyone knew who she was, even a nobody like Mikan knew. Junko had been in the grade below her back in high school and quickly ranked up on the popularity charts, especially with how famous some of her classmates were/are.

“I…!” If Junko Enoshima was making a point in talking to her, then she clearly fucked up! And if Miss. Enoshima was around, then that meant her sister wasn’t far behind! “I-I'm sorry, please f-forgive me!” she wailed.

“Forgive you?” Junko laughed, but it didn’t seem to be malicious. Not yet at least. “I’m pretty sure you haven’t even talked, right Mukuro?”

“Right.” Mikan’s heart seized in her chest from the soldier’s quiet answer; she didn’t dare look behind her!

“Well, it’s whatever. I’ll gloss over it.” Miss. Enoshima shifted to get a better look at Mikan. “Besides, we don’t even need introductions! I already know who you are.” Mikan flinched and braced for impact, but…it never came. “You’re Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse from high school.”

Former, Mikan wanted to add. But now her heart pounded in her chest. Miss. Enoshima knew her name? After all this time?

“I-I am,” she stammered, finally meeting the model’s bright blue gaze. What did Mikan do to deserve this? “I d-don’t know what I d-did! Please forgive me!”

“Well,” Miss. Enoshima continued on as if Mikan never said anything. “We were just walking around and I see an old classmate sitting in the rain.”

“I-I’m actually your-”

“-and I’m like “Mukuro, we have to pull over and see what the fuck is going on.” So we got out of the car and I’m like “Is that Mikan?” and Mukuro goes “Junko, it’s raining.” And I…”

Mikan just sat and listened as Miss. Enoshima told her little story, only just now realizing there was an umbrella over her head, blocking the rain. When did… She furrowed her brows as she folded her hands in her lap.

“...And now we’re here in the rain! But Mikan, really, this abortion over here needs that skin treatment! I would-”

“Junko,” what Mikan could only assume as Miss. Ikusaba interrupted. “The meeting.”

“Hmm…?” While Mikan didn't dare look at the soldier, she watched as the blonde slowly - almost disappointedly - glanced to their right. “Oh.” Her shoulders sagged and face drooped for a moment, before returning back to their playful look nearly an instant later. “Meetings,” she groaned.

She lept up from the bench as if it had been a toy from a playground. “Well,” she sighed shaking her head. “I have to bring my dumbass of a sister to one of my special meetings. Usually, I would leave her fatass behind, but I actually want her around this time.”

Now Mikan was stupid, she was well aware of that fact, but she knew a bully when she saw one. Not only from old rumors from school, but right now, Junko Enoshima was bullying her sister. But…

“It was nice seeing you!”

But she wasn’t bullying _her_. She had been…nice, kind even. Miss. Enoshima had sat beside her, talked to her, remembered her, and even kept her out of the rain! She…might’ve even liked her!

Mikan felt her cheeks warm-up and grip tighten on the umbrella (she didn’t even know she was holding.) This was the first time someone had been kind to her. No, not just someone, but Junko Enoshima!

Mikan peered into the puddle below her, and for the first time in years, saw a genuine smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty with writing. If anything feels too janky, feel free to leave suggestions.


End file.
